


Happy Endings (They Don't Come So Easy)

by woozieverse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Bickering, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Royalty, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozieverse/pseuds/woozieverse
Summary: Ten years is time enough for one to forgive and forget lots of things, not jihoon though. Someone(Jeonghan) taught him how to hold grudges and he hasn't known peace since.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the royalty + arranged marriage + they-hate-each-other-but-not-really au. This started as a small project but then I started to want to explore this universe more so here it is: my first chaptered fic. I'll add more tags and characters as I go let's hope i end up finishing this and don't lose motivation halfway through

"Seems like they aren't coming after all, I knew it was too good to be true.", Jihoon crossed his arms and turned to Jeonghan as if to say "I told you so."

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, "Jihoon it's only been 5 minutes past their- oh, look! They're here!" Causing the younger to turn around and..... _ well, fuck _ .

Jihoon scowled from where he stood as the two cars drove through the palace gates, the Choi royal family's emblem on them gleaming under the light of the setting sun.

Jeonghan nudged him slightly, "His Majesty is trying to make a good first impression Jihoon, maybe don't glare at their cars like they just ran over your pet cat, Yeah?" But that only made the prince scowl harder.

In his defense, Jihoon  **had** , in fact, tried to put the hostility between their families behind him and give the Chois a clean slate when his father had announced that they had requested a discussion regarding a possible peace treaty between the two kingdoms. He had tried his best.

But then he'd been told that they'd be staying the whole month, which meant that not only would he have to tolerate the people he'd considered sworn enemies since he was just 13 for 30 days, but also watch helplessly as his father further emptied an already depleting treasury in his attempts to impress their guests.

Oh, and  _ how _ could he forget the very bane of his existence,

Choi Seungcheol.

As if on cue, the carriages came to a stop at the foot of the entrance stairs and the king Choi and his eldest son stepped out. Seungcheol's eyes met Jihoon's, he smirked, Jihoon pulled his lips into a thin line, not wanting to give the latter the satisfaction of seeing his disdain.

The king Lee began to descend the steps to welcome his guests, followed by Jihoon and Jeonghan.

Jihoon stepped forward to greet the guests after his father. "Your Majesty, it is a pleasure to have you and Seungcheol here.", He bowed to the King before turning to Seungcheol and shaking his hand.

"Been a while, hasn't it, Jihoon?", Seungcheol smiled that charming smile of his, the one he'd use to get whatever he wanted back when they were kids. When they were  _ friends _ .

Blinking away his thoughts, Jihoon forced a small smile before stepping back to let Jeonghan introduce himself.

.

  
  


"Your rooms have been prepared for you to rest before dinner. Jeonghan will show you to them immediately, it'll be good to rest your heads after such a long journey." Jihoon tried not to yawn at his father's droning as he led them all back into the palace, not noticing Seungcheol falling behind in step with him.

"It's been quite a while, hasn't it Jihoon?", He spoke low enough so only Jihoon would hear him, the younger startling slightly at his voice before regaining his composure.

"Not long enough, if you ask me.", He replied coldly and picked up his pace to catch up with the others, not waiting for Seungcheol to respond.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask to excuse myself for now, I have a few urgent matters I need to attend to, I look forward to seeing you all at dinner, good evening.", He bowed to the two kings and turned to leave, but of course, Seungcheol had appeared behind them by now and something to say.

"Aw, I was looking forward to catching up with you after so long.", he gave a sad smile, but there was also a mischievous twinkling in his eyes that Jihoon recognized all too well

Putting on the most polite smile he could muster, Jihoon replied, "You have only  _ just  _ arrived Seungcheol-ssi, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to sit down and catch up on all that we've missed in the coming days but for now, I have duties to fulfill and I'm sure you're tired from your journey as well. I'll see you at dinner tonight." He walked away without waiting for a response.

"Four weeks Jihoon, only four more weeks and then you'll never have to speak to him again.", He repeated to himself once he was back in the sanctuary of his bedroom.

_ Just four more weeks. _


	2. Dinner....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update time helloooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao idk why i took so long to put this up, ive has this written since before I posted chapter 1

Seungcheol hadn't expected to run into Jihoon when he'd heard music on his way to dinner and decided to investigate, it had been years since he'd last heard Jihoon play any instruments, or even  _ seen  _ him, but Seungcheol wasn't sure if he wanted to have that conversation with Jihoon just yet.

He felt like an intruder, quietly watching from the doorway as the younger gracefully played the piano in the ballroom.

As the song came to an end, Seungcheol stepped into the room, clearing his throat to make his presence known.

"I didn't know you still played Jihoon, that was really good.", He spoke when the latter remained seated facing the piano.

Jihoon stood up. "Yes, well....", He finally spoke, turning around. "There's quite a lot you don't know about me, Seungcheol. Ten years is a long time."

Seungcheol fell silent, not knowing how to respond, it's not like Jihoon was wrong. "You shouldn't be here.", Jihoon continued. It took Seungcheol a while to understand the statement before he nodded in agreement, "I-I know, I just heard the music and got curious-"

"No, I mean you shouldn't be  _ here _ , in our  _ home _ .", Jihoon interrupted. "Your family has caused us enough harm already, don't you think?" His stare was cold and unwavering. Seungcheol glared back, fists balling up tightly beside him, "What happened back then wasn't just  **_our_ ** fault, Jihoon. Don't try and play the victim here."

Jihoon scoffed, but before he could retort, someone cleared their throat behind Seungcheol. They both turned to see Jeonghan standing in the doorway, head hung low. "Their Majesties Lee Yooseok and Choi Seunghyun are waiting for you two to join them for dinner, Your Highness.", He spoke to Jihoon.

"Hyung, I told you to stop calling me that in front of others.", Jihoon replied. "And I was just on my way, don't worry.", He followed Jeonghan out of the room, Seungcheol's voice stopping them in their tracks in the hallway.

"Jeonghan-ssi, I'm afraid I won't be able to join everyone for dinner tonight, I'm not feeling quite well. Would you be so kind as to convey my sincere apologies to His Majesty?" Jeonghan turned around, "Of course, Your Highness. Do you need me to call for a doctor?"

"That won't be necessary.", Seungcheol replied. "I'm sure it's just the effects of the long journey. Nothing a good night's sleep won't fix, don't worry. And please, call me Seungcheol."

"If you say so.....Seungcheol-ssi. I guess we'll see you for breakfast tomorrow morning, then?", Jeonghan asked. Seungcheol smiled, "Yes you will, Jeonghan-ssi. Goodnight!" And with that he turned and left.

"Coward.", Jihoon muttered under his breath. Jeonghan shrugged, "I don't know, I quite like him. I've never seen anyone else get you worked up so easily." "Yah! Whose side are you on here?!", Jihoon shoved him light heartedly. "Think of me as neutral plain, I'm only here for the drama.", Jeonghan winked.

"Now, let's get you to dinner!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for readin! hope you enjoyed and more updates coming (hopefully) soon!!😊

**Author's Note:**

> how was it?👀 leave a comment on what you thought of it or hmu on twt!(@monouji)  
> thanks for reading❤❤


End file.
